


Looking In

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, makoharu being mature, reigisa stumbling upon something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has something that he wants to show Makoto during their graduation party while Nagisa and Rei witness a love first hand, that makes them question their own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed by the lovely anilinsan. :)

The seniors are boisterously enjoying their graduation party that is being held at Iwatobi High School, with restrictions. Of course, Nagisa has spiked the punch and the night is late, meaning that everyone is more than a little drunk.

Not all underclassmen were invited. However, the blonde mischief maker invented the party idea and helped Ama-chan-sensei bring it into fruition along with Gou. Rei was in control of the decorations and saw that the entire gym looks completely ‘beautiful’.

Next week, Makoto and Haru will leave Iwatobi High School for good and the team is determined to see them off with a bang. 

Except neither senior is anywhere to be found…

“Haru, I don’t think we should be here.” Makoto murmurs weakly, grasping the edge of Haruka’s deep blue shirt. 

The door to the locker room closes with a  _bang_ and Makoto jolts in surprise, stepping closer to his best friend. They are on a mission, it seems, and he really hopes that they aren’t caught.

There are other students littered around the grounds despite the rules stating that everyone stay in the gymnasium. He never thought that they would be part of the rule breaking minority, but he should have known. Makoto is always dragged into things like this. 

At least it’s only the pool. They will swim, get dressed and slip back into the party. If they are lucky enough, hopefully everyone is having such a good time that they haven’t noticed that they are gone. 

“Makoto.” Haru says, turning to face him suddenly. His eyes are narrowed and hold a serious glint, one that hasn’t shown itself in a long while. There are words in his strangely emotive blue that Makoto can’t decipher and his heart starts to beat faster. His face is turning red, too, just like his neck. 

What’s going on?

“Y-Yes, Haru?” He asks, suddenly nervous. He steps backward instinctively as Haru moves forward. His back grazes a locker and Makoto lets out an  _eep._

For a long moment they watch each other in a mixture of determined blue and confused green. Haru glares at him, brows drawn together and his jaw set. 

“You know.” Haru says cryptically, but Makoto truly doesn’t. He’s about to tell him so, too, when a hand braces against his shoulder tightly; it borders on painful.

Then, Haru leans up and kisses him. 

 _Oh._  Makoto realises, as a whimper escapes him and his lips part for his first kiss ever. Haru’s tongue touches his tentatively at first, before demanding something that Makoto is unsure of but completely willing to give. Haru’s lips are soft and he is really warm, pressed close like this. He’s showing Makoto the way with his stroking tongue and gliding fingertips, stealing any and all inhibitions. 

His arms wrap Haru close, pushing them flush together in a move that feels completely right. 

Makoto finds that he doesn’t care about swimming anymore, or breaking the rules, not when his dream is coming true…

xxx

“Nagisa-kun we shouldn’t be wandering the grounds.” Rei scolds, as the blonde second year runs along the path. He ignores his Rei-chan in favour of his latest mission: find Mako-chan and Haru-chan and bring them back for a photo. He’s determined to capture their party on film to remember it forever, so that it can sit beside their swimming photos. He has to act fast before everyone drinks too much. Though, it might be a bit late already. 

Rounding the corner, Nagisa reaches the pool gate. Not many people use this entrance but he assumed that his friends would be swimming. 

From the looks of it, the pool is empty. 

“H-Haru!” A familiar voice sounds distantly and bright eyes widen in glee.

Found them!

“Come on, Rei-chan. Shh, we’ll scare them.” He grins.

“That’s not very nice.” Rei replies, whispering despite his disagreement; it’s a very serious whisper, though. 

Nagisa’s teeth glint in the moonlight and his eyes twinkle, making him look positively evil. Apparently he isn’t intending on being nice at all. 

Pressing on the gate, it creaks open and the two sneak inside, tiptoeing dramatically toward the building’s entrance. 

“No, this way.” Nagisa whispers, motioning with wide hand signals to go around the side of the structure. 

They reach the window quickly, where he has broken in a couple of times in the past. Glancing back at Rei, he climbs the crates with practiced ease and wiggles the window (that doesn’t lock) open. 

“Wow.” He gasps as his eyes center on the middle of the room. The lights are dim, but he can clearly see the bench occupied with two of his favourite people. 

“What is it?” Rei asks from the ground and Nagisa silences him with a finger over his lips. He doesn’t think that they will hear him anyway, because from the looks of it, Haru-chan and Mako-chan are pretty busy. 

They have found their friends, who are  _engrossed_ …with each other. 

Rei takes the hand that Nagisa offers, climbing the boxes as well. There isn’t much room, but he makes do. 

However, when he peers through the glass he jolts violently, almost falling backwards.  Nagisa grabs him quickly, pulling him upright, eyes never leaving the scene through the window all the while.

Rei doesn’t think that they should be watching this. This is a private moment.  

Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai are kissing deeply upon the bench. Their clothes have been discarded aside from their boxer briefs and it is logical to assume that they will come next. 

They should look away, leave the area and pretend that they saw nothing. It’s only right!

Still, he doesn’t move. Rei watches the strangely beautiful car crash before him with baited breath. 

“Haru - wait!” Makoto exclaims, panting heavily and keeping the other boy at arm’s length. Haru doesn’t look pleased, growling low in his chest. 

“What?” He asks, irritated, fingers moving to Makoto’s underwear. The taller youth just manages to stop him and says quickly,

“How long?” He sounds emotional and out of breath, which slows Haruka-senpai to some degree.

“What?” Haruka asks, confused. He’s less annoyed now but is still coming the flustered brunet, trying to touch while Makoto stalls.

“How long have you wanted this?” Makoto pauses and Rei can only assume that he is blushing by the way his head turns. “How long have you known that I…“ He trails off, unable to say it.

“That you love me.” Haruka says evenly and Makoto gasps. Their eyes meet and before Haru can elaborate, Makoto is kissing him. Rei isn’t certain, but he thinks that there was an answer for him in Haruka-senpai’s eyes. It makes him wonder what it would be like to read Nagisa’s mind…and a few  _other_  things. 

“This is getting steamy.” Nagisa whispers, gripping the window sill tightly. Rei only nods in reply, feeling guilty but unwilling to leave. Something tells him that he is about to witness something magical. 

The area is filled with heavy breathing and muted groans that are such varied sounds of pleasure. The intensity of the moment is more than surprising. Rei can feel his own heart beating fast and not just because of the erotic scene. Though, seeing Haruka-senpai kiss every part of Makoto-senpai is attractive; watching their underwear discarded and both their hands roaming everywhere, fondling and caressing. 

Haruka-senpai grasps their erections together and Rei takes in the details. They are hard and pink, pressed so tightly against the other that it should be painful, but Makoto jolts up against the touch. His back arches off the bench and Haruka presses him down firmly. He’s still placed between Makoto’s thighs, sitting with his legs either side of the seat, stroking them evenly and running his free palm over Makoto-senpai’s torso and thighs. 

Rei feels horrified because his own length is hard, too. It tightens and twitches at the noises that they make and he watches raptly as Haruka-senpai crawls forward to join their mouths again, sliding their bodies together. It’s sloppy, loud, and shouldn’t sound attractive at all. 

This shouldn’t be beautiful. But it is.

“They’re beautiful. Right, Rei-chan?” Nagisa murmurs, expression soft. He sighs longingly, never looking away. “I wish someone loved me like Haru-chan loves Mako-chan.” He says.

Rei’s eyes snap to Nagisa just as Makoto cries out. He watches his small friend and is surprised by his serious tone; the somber expression on his face. 

“Nagisa.” He says softly, suddenly feeling all wrong. “Let’s go.” Rei knows what is going to happen next and he doesn’t need to see. It will be explosive and heart rendering, but it’s theirs, not his. 

“Yeah.” Nagisa replies, nodding. He allows Rei to help him down and they creep from the building, away from the muted sounds of love that seem to have had a profound effect on the both of them. 

The walk is silent and they don’t try and keep the gate from creaking. Makoto and Haruka won’t hear them. The photo has been completely forgotten and so has the party. 

There is just the path and their aimless walking. 

“That was…” Rei is the first to speak, but he isn’t sure where he is going with it. 

Thankfully, Nagisa understands. “ _Yeah_ …” He replies. His breathy tone is softer than usual and it makes him seem older, more serious. It clenches at Rei’s heart strangely and a familiar feeling bubbles beneath the surface. It’s a truth that he has avoided for a very long time. It’s something that he is denying and pushing away constantly, almost every day. His heart feels like this because he wants Nagisa like Haruka-senpai wants Makoto-senpai. His friends were erotic, to be sure, but Rei couldn’t help himself from imagining Nagisa during the encounter, or more specifically,  _him_  and Nagisa.

He saw that hunger in Haruka-senpai’s eyes and he understands it well. Though, Rei isn’t very beautiful and Nagisa is the prettiest thing that he has ever seen. Which is why it will never work.

But that fact doesn’t seem to matter right now for whatever reason.

“N - Nagisa.” Rei stutters, stopping in his tracks. “About before,” He looks to the ground, away from Nagisa’s watchful eyes. His friend doesn’t speak and it’s strange. Rei wishes that he’d chatter like usual and this moment would end. He doesn’t want that really, though.

“I - I think…” He sighs, angry with himself. This isn’t going well at all. 

He takes in a deep breath, looking up to meet his friend’s wide emotive eyes. 

“You’re loved.” Rei murmurs weightily. 

He loses his conviction as he gazes over Nagisa’s shoulder, fidgeting to and fro.

“That is to say, I think that I might feel something like Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai…for Nagisa.” He awkwardly phrases, huffing out a breath that he has been holding. 

There is a pause as Rei’s heart sits in his throat and he wants to hide. The silence drags on tauntingly. Then, just as he is about to flee, he feels a warmth against his palm - Nagisa’s hand. He looks up to see that his friend is smiling broadly, eyes twinkling happily once more. 

“Rei-chan, are you trying to get in my pants?” Nagisa jokes, threading their fingers together. It’s a serious move that juxtaposes his tone of voice. 

“No! That wasn’t - I mean, not that intercourse wouldn’t be - but no, that wasn’t -“ Rei sputters, coming full circle with his words. Nagisa merely giggles and they start to walk again, hands still interlocked. 

“Because you can, you know.” The blonde nods, keeping their shoulders together and his head upon Rei’s shoulder as they stroll. 

“W -What?” Rei jolts and Nagisa laughs again, deep in his chest. He doesn’t feel so sad anymore. Not after his long time crush finally said it; after all the hinting and prodding, pushing him toward the realisation.  

“Sex, Rei-chan. Weren’t you listening?” Nagisa continues, listing off a number of things that would be more than pleasurable that turns the both of them a shade of satisfying pink.

“ _Nagisa_!” Rei finally wails in embarrassment, gripping his hand tightly.

“I’m sorry.” He replies, obviously not sorry at all. Rei settles though as the school doors come back into view. 

“Wait!” The blonde exclaims before they reach the entryway. Pulling them to a stop, he grabs Rei’s other hand too. 

“I feel the same about Rei-chan.” Nagisa murmurs evenly, pressing closer. He bites his lower lip in something akin to a nervous gesture.

“So, let’s go back to your room.” He suggests.

Rei gulps as their eyes catch and Nagisa smiles, but it’s not like his usual mischief. It sends a shiver down his spine and Rei can only nod his ascent. 

“Great!” Nagisa exclaims, launching forward, with a  _Rei-chan!_

It’s a move that Rei normally scolds Nagisa for, but this time his lips are a little preoccupied.

xxx

Who knew that stumbling upon their best friends having sex would be so profound or beautiful? 

Nagisa is certain that Rei-chan hasn’t seen beautiful yet. 

Tonight he will show him, just like Haru-chan is showing Mako-chan.


End file.
